You Make My Dead Heart Beat Again
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: "I've always believed I became this...monster...for a reason, a good reason, and that was to find you, the love of my life. I will protect you and love you until the day you die. For I would never want you to be the monster I am." "If it means I get to spend eternity with you, I could care less."
1. 1

**So, I deleted some stories I was working on. I guess you could say I want a fresh start. Summer's started so maybe I'll be as active as I was like a year ago. Again. No promises. This is the rewrite of My Vampire Story. Things are gonna be different. With the last story, I only planned for that to be a oneshot. Not a full story. So this is gonna have a little more order than the last one. I'm still going to have the same characters though. Enjoy.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. I told you I didn't want to go on a blind date."

"Logan, if it wasn't for me, you would still be sitting there on your couch watching re-runs of _Scandal_."

"I don't care what you say. That's an amazing show." The light skinned girl stopped pulling her pale friend and turned to him.

"Listen to me, Logan. I'm doing this for your own good. You deserve to have a long-lasting relationship. It's time you get back out there. Sitting on your couch and only coming out of the house for work is only letting Jett know he got the best of you. As your best friend and your boss, I am telling you to go on this date and enjoy it."

"Shay…I guess you're right-,"

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Now, come on before you're late!" She turned around and continued pulling him to the restaurant where his blind date was waiting. With the speed they were going, Logan was surprised they haven't caused an accident, yet. Shay was always a fast runner and never knew how to control her speed.

As much has he didn't want to, Logan held tight onto her hand and followed right behind her. He knew she was doing this for his own good, but he just wasn't ready. Sure, it's been almost a year since him and Jett broke up. Well, more like Jett breaking his heart, but the first one sounds less pathetic. It's not like he doesn't trust her. He knows she has good taste in guys. You should see the guy she's dating: Model Type & Perfect Father/Husband Status.

When they finally got to the restaurant and Logan saw his date, he could feel his…_friend_…getting a little more than excited. He was tall, way beyond Logan's mere 5'6, built, like he played football for a living, handsome, like he modeled for a magazine, and well-dressed, like he just came from a boardroom meeting. Logan looked down at himself and suddenly felt underdressed in his white button down, black cardigan, and khakis.

"Isn't he beautiful?" He heard his best friend whisper in his ear.

"He's more than beautiful, Shay. He's _godly_. Where did you find him?"

"He's an old friend. I went to college with him. His name is Garrett and he's co-president of the company him and his brother own. I ran into him a couple of weeks ago when I went to that new café. _Now_ are you happy I set you up?" Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Okay, so he looks amazing. That doesn't mean we're compatible." He felt her push him towards the table.

"Garrett! You look great! This is the guy I was telling you about! Logan, this Garrett. Garrett, this is Logan, my best friend and co-worker!" She made sure to push Logan closer to Garrett.

"Nice to meet you, Logan. Shay's told me a lot about you." Add a deep southern voice to his incredible looks and you've got Logan ready to melt.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Garrett." The southern dream-man showed his southern manners by pulling out Logan's chair for him to sit. Logan took a quick glance at Shay and blushed when she winked at him. He sat and scooted the chair in. Garrett, having his long legs, took one step to his seat across the table.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to your date. Just call me when you want me to pick you up, Logan." She smiled before leaning down to Logan's ear. "Or if you're too sore to come into work tomorrow. I hear everything from Texas is _huge_." She gave him one last wink before rushing out of the restaurant. She left poor Logan sitting at the table face red and his eyes & mouth wide open.

"She, uh, said something inappropriate didn't she?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know that look from anywhere. Shay was always a little, um…"

"Perverted?" Logan filled in for the man.

"Yeah. That's the word." The man's laugh was a deep melodic tune that was catchy enough to have Logan laughing, too. "So, what did she say that made you as red as a tomato?"

"I'd, uh…I'd rather not say." He cleared his throat and moved around in his seat to try and make himself a bit comfortable. Shay's comment made him a little _bothered_.

"Come on. It can't be that bad." The smaller boy waited until Garrett took a sip of his drink before letting him know.

"She said, 'Just call me when you want to pick you up, Logan, or if you're too sore to come into work tomorrow. I hear everything from Texas is _huge_.'" He laughed as the other nearly choked on his drink.

"Oh my God. She actually got worse with time didn't she?" Logan giggled and bit his bottom lip; something he did a lot when he was nervous.

"Yeah. Every year I get more and more surprised at what comes out her mouth."

"She always was a mouthy girl. Never was afraid of speaking her mind. Anyway, enough about her. Let's talk about you."

"Well, there isn't much about me. I have a little sister named Presley. I was born in Minnesota, but moved here to New York for college. I graduated a year early than I was supposed to. I've been working for Shay for almost four years now. I think that's it… Oh! And I have a small Havanese puppy named Pickles."

"Pickles?" Garrett chuckled at Logan's adorable blushing.

"Yes. Pickles. I think it's absolutely adorable and it fits her perfectly."

"An adorable puppy for an adorable guy." Garrett gave him one of his heart-stopping winks.

'_Oh God.' _Logan thought. _'My underwear is not gonna make it out of this date dry._

**|AFTER THE DATE|**

The two men walked out of the restaurant and sat on the bench outside. It was the start of fall, so the weather was a little cooler at night than the day. As much as he didn't mean to, Logan snuggled into Garrett's side. He got a little nervous when he felt Garrett's arm wrap around his shoulders.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Logan."

"So did I, Garrett…"

"But?..."

"How'd you know there was a 'but'?" Garrett shrugged and removed his arm from his shoulders.

"Just had a feeling."

"Listen, Garrett, I really did have an amazing time tonight and you're a really great guy and anyone would be insanely lucky to have you, but I just don't feel that we have a relationship connection."

"I understand. I don't fully agree, but I do understand. I like you, Logan. I want you to be in my life and if the only way you're gonna be in it is as a friend, then I'll take it."

"Damnit, Garrett. You're really too good for me anyway." The bigger man smiled and shook his head. He stood up with Logan's hands in his.

"Can I at least have one kiss before we turn our separate ways?" Logan gave him a shy smile and nodded slightly before leaning up on his toes to press a slight kiss to Garrett's lips. _'Nope. Nothing special. No fireworks at all.' _Logan thought to himself. When they pulled away, Garrett chuckled.

"I, uh, see what you were talking about now."

"Nothing for you either?"

"Nope." Garrett shook his head. "Nothing. Thanks for it though. I guess I just needed proof."

"It's fine. Bye, Garrett." He watched as one of the sexiest men he's ever seen walk away from him and across the street to his black truck. Of course he would have a beautiful, shiny, expensive, truck.

Logan sighed as he started his walk on home. He would've called Shay like she told him to, but his phone was dead. It wasn't long a walk anyway. Sure it was cold, but it's nothing he wasn't used to. After all, he did grow up in Minnesota. As he was walking, he saw less and less people walking. He was getting nervous, so he put a little pep in his step. He stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He looked around slowly before walking faster than he was before. He kept hearing noises. Before he could set into a full run, he felt someone grab at his collar. He was pulled back and thrown against the brick wall of an alley. He was face to face with a dirty, smell, bum. His face was dirty and unshaven. His teeth were turning yellow and he smelled like he went dumpster diving.

"Well, well, well. What a cute little fairy you are. I saw you with your boyfriend. Why'd he let you go, huh? Wouldn't put out? I bet that cute little ass of yours has never been touched has it? You're still a virgin aren't you, huh? Don't worry, sweetie. That'll change tonight. I'm gonna give it to you so good, you're gonna be begging for more."

If it wasn't for the scrummy hand covering his mouth, Logan's cries and shouts would've been heard. He started crying when he felt his pants drop to his ankles. His breath hitched when he felt a hand at the band of his boxers. His eyes were closed tightly. Suddenly, a brush of wind went past and the disgusting touch was gone. The hand from his mouth was gone and he slid down to the floor. He opened his eyes and saw his assailant knocked out cold. He looked up and saw his hero; a 6 foot, muscular built Latino, with glowing gold eyes that stood out like a sore thumb. He kneeled down and observed Logan.

Now, Logan was confused as ever. He should be getting up and running like he's never run before, but he feels comfortable and _safe_. Safe around this stranger, this man he's never met. This _handsome_ man he's never met.

The Latino spent another few seconds of looking him over before waving a hand in front of his face, leaving Logan to see nothing, but darkness.


	2. 2

**Fastest I've reviewed in a very long time. Enjoy it while it lasts. I've got like two other stories that aren't on FanFiction. They aren't BTR related. If you wanna read them they're on mibba .com . My username is ovoshayxo. Don't be afraid to comment/review on either story! (On here and the other website!)**

"Hello?"

"Shay, we have a bit of a problem."

"Carlos? What problem? What the hell did you do?"

"Just open your damn door." He hung up before she got a chance to respond. She looked at her clock before getting out of bed. It wasn't like she was getting any sleep anyway. She already got her two hours in earlier. Her kind doesn't sleep as long as humans do. She looked over at her boyfriend and hit his shoulder. His bright gold eyes opened and landed on her.

"What's going on?"

"Carlos called saying there was a problem. He's outside. Come on."

"Ugh. You know Carlos over exaggerates. It's probably nothing."

"Well, it sounded like something, so get up, James." She was out the room before he could say anything else. He sighed and sat up. He stretched before reaching for a black t-shirt. He made his way into the living room where he saw Carlos, Shay, and a very familiar guy lying unconscious on his couch.

"Okay, so this really is _something_. Who is this guy? Wait. Wait a minute. Isn't that Logan?"

"Yes, it's Logan! Carlos, what the hell did you do?!" Shay rushed over to the couch and kneeled down by his head. "Where'd you even find him? He was out on that date with Garrett! Oh my God. If I find out he did this-,"

"It wasn't your precious southern businessman, so you can calm down. He was about to get raped."

"How'd you find him, Carlos?" Before he could answer for himself, Shay answered for him.

"He was stalking him as usual."

"I do _not_ stalk him." The Latino's normally calm voice sounded harsh and unemotional. He doesn't stalk him; more like watch over him. "I just…watch over him. That's what jewels are supposed to do." The attention from Shay and James quickly shifted over to Carlos.

"What did you say?" Shay asked.

"You heard me. There's no need to repeat myself."

"Don't you get smart with me, Garcia." She stood up and walked in front of him. Her arms were crossed and her face was serious. "How do you know? You two have never even met before tonight."

"I haven't officially met him, but I've looked him in his eyes a couple of weeks ago. I know he's it, Shay. He's the one." He was suddenly pushed back against the door with Shay's hands balled up in his shirt.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!? I've been setting him up on dates for weeks! Do you know how much that could hurt you!?" She yelled in his face. Her rage was obvious. Her blue eyes were turning a burning orange.

"Of course I know! I've been feeling the pain! I just never knew how to tell you!" He pushed her off of him and was ready for her to attack him again, but James stepped in between them.

"Would both of you cut it out?! I swear you guys act like children. It was very stupid of you, Carlos, but now you have him, so make it right. Shay, sweetie, you can't keep attacking people like that, even if they are really stupid." He sent a glare towards Carlos. They all turned towards Logan when he started groaning and twisting around. Carlos was the first to his side, of course, waiting to see those chocolate brown eyes again.

**|LOGAN'S POV|**

I feel like I just banged my head against a brick wall.

That's how bad of a headache I had when I woke up from passing out. I just don't know why I passed out. All I remember is the alley and that dirty, disgusting, bum and…my hero. My handsome, strong hero. I don't even remember hearing him come up. It's like he just appeared, but it's not like I'm complaining.

"Logan? Open your eyes, love."

That's a voice I've never heard before. It was like a calm melody that I could listen to all day.

"Don't call him that, stupid. You're gonna freak him out."

Then I heard Shay's voice, a tune that would drive me crazy most of the time.

"Would you shut up?"

"Would you please? You're voice isn't the sweetest voice someone's ears would want to hear." I groaned. I rubbed my eyes open and tried sitting up on the couch, but strong hands pushed me down. I would've freaked out, but these hands felt comforting and protective. I looked up to see the man who was pushing me down. It's the same man who saved me. And oh my God is he good-looking. Believe it or not, he's _waaaay_ better looking than that guy I went out with. What was his name again? Gerard? Barrett? Oh well.

"Oh my God…It's you. You're the guy who saved me!" I said. I felt my mouth stretch into a smile and hold onto his arm. His well-muscled arm.

"I wouldn't exactly say I _saved_ you-,"

"Yeah, you did. Who knows what that guy would've done to me after he…" He quickly sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Let's not talk about that, okay? Do you need anything? I'm sure Shay would get you something."

"He's right." I looked over to Shay. "I would, but only because of what happened. If this was any other day, I'd point you to the way of the fridge, so you might want to take use of this."

I looked around the room and saw I was at Shay and James' house. If I'm here, how did the guy get me here?

"I'm okay, but there is one thing."

"What is it, Logan?" I looked towards him.

"How do you know my name? And how did I get here? Do you guys know each other?" As soon as I said that they all turned to each other with this face that said _'Oh shit.'_

"Um, Logan, Carlos is a friend of me and James. He just recently moved to town and he was coming out of a store when he saw what was happening. He remembered your face from some photo albums I had and he brought you here." Shay answered.

That's a little weird. Wouldn't people usually bring someone that passed out to the hospital? Oh well. I never really liked hospitals anyway. So, I guess that's a plus for me.

"I spent some time in Europe at a nursing school, so I checked you over. There was no need to go to the hospital. I mean, if you want to, I can take you." Carlos added quickly. Wow. It's like he read my mind. Nah. That's crazy.

"Oh, well, thanks. I owe you." I whispered. I looked down at my lap and rubbed the back of my neck. He makes me feel like a pre-teen girl talking to her first real crush.

"No you-,"

"Yes, you do. How about a date? I'm sure Carlos would love to take you out." Me and Carlos looked up and over to Shay. Even James turned to her with a crazy expression.

"Would you stop trying to set me up?!" I threw a pillow at her, but she caught it before it could hit her face. Damnit. She always sees those things coming.

"Actually, she's right. I wouldn't mind. Only if that's okay with you." I looked at him with my eyes wide.

"Y-you wanna go out with me?"

"Sure. We don't have to call it a date if you want. It could just be two people getting to know each other." Now that stung a little. I mean, I'm still glad he's asking me out, but the title of this little 'get together' is a little important to me.

"Uh, sure. I'd like that." I felt my face heat up in a blush when Shay squealed.

"That's great! You know what, Logan, you can have the day off tomorrow. Carlos, you're your own boss. Take the day off, so you and Logan can get to know each other. Agreed? Good!" She always was good for answering people's questions for them. "Carlos, why don't you take Logan home? That way you guys can set up the date." She rushed over to the couch and pulled me up, which forced Carlos up to. I swayed a bit and Carlos grabbed my arm to settle me. I looked over to him and gave him a tiny smile. And guess what! He gave me one back! Excuse me while I fan-girl.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet!" She glowed at seeing Carlos hold me up. She grabbed my arm, with Carlos still latched on to mine, and led us to the door. James was making his way back upstairs to their bedroom. No wonder she wants us out so quickly. Before I knew it, she had her door open and pushed us out. "Text me when you get home! Night!" And with that, she closed the door in our faces.

"Well, that was the nicest she's ever thrown me out." Carlos said. I giggled and felt my teeth start to play with my bottom lip. You should have seen the look in Carlos' eyes when he was watching my lip. I had to stop just in case he wanted to jump my bones. Then again, I wouldn't complain. "So, I guess I should get you home, huh?"

"You don't have to. I can always call a cab-,"

"I won't let you." He interrupted. "I just want to be sure that you get home safe. It's no trouble really. C'mon." He grabbed my hand and led us down the porch steps. I don't know if it was by accident or on purpose, but he interlocked our fingers. **HE INTERLOCKED OUR FINGERS! **I swear I'm not this weird. Okay. I'm not gonna lie. I am. I just love when guys do that. I just find it a-fucking-dorable.

"Here's my car." Okay. What the hell does this guy do for a living? Drugs? Mob? His car looks even more expensive than Garrett's! Oh yeah! That was his name! Carlos drove a beautiful black 2014Cadillac CTS.

"Wow. Your car is just…Wow." He chuckled and let go of my and walked over to the passenger side.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorites." He opened the door and motioned for me to sit. What a gentleman. When I got in the car, he closed the door and quickly moved to his side. He got in and started up the car. It was as beautiful on the inside as it was the outside; all grey interior. Yes. I'm in love with cars. Sue me. He pulled up his navigation system and I typed my address in.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow? Or should I say later on today?" I turned to the clock and saw it was already 1:30 in the morning.

"Wow. It's really late. Um, we could get breakfast first, if you want. There's this new café me and Shay just started going to. We can go there."

"I'd like that. Leave the rest of the day to me. It'll be a surprise." I'm pretty sure when he winked, a part of me melted.

We got to my place _way _too quickly.

I would've liked another hour or so with him.

He pulled up in front of my apartment building and turned the car off.

"Do you want me to walk you in?"

"You don't have to. I've bothered you enough today."

"Hey, you didn't bother me. You could never bother me." Where the hell has Shay been hiding this guy?!

"You're so sweet. I'm surprised you're single." He smirked and shrugged.

"I guess I just never met someone I wanted to spend my life with." I could've sworn I heard him mumble an _'until now'_, but I think that was just my mind playing tricks on me. Right? I blushed and looked down at my lap before I opened the car door.

"Thank you for the ride home. I'll see you at nine?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled and got out the car before I could embarrass myself and scare him off. I walked up the door and turned around. He was still there, making sure I got in safely. I swear. I am gonna yell Shay's ear off for not introducing us sooner. I waved and went in the building. I went up to my apartment with the biggest smile I've had in a long time.

**This is longer than I planned. Oh well. Remember. Don't be afraid to review and check out my other stories!**

**xoxo Shay**


	3. 3

**This is a long chapter. Remember, guys, don't be afraid to drop a review ;) Enjoy.**

**|CARLOS' POV|**

"Remind me again why I shouldn't send you to the moon and back?"

"Because you love me, Carlos, but most importantly, I got you a date with Logan."

I rolled my eyes at her excuse. If anything, she's the one that's been in the way of me and my Jewel.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know if you didn't tell me?" I turned around from my kitchen counter and glared at her.

"I'd really appreciate if you'd stop using your mind reading powers on me. You know, you always use it at the wrong time."

"Look, instead of focusing on the past, let's think about the future! Like two hours into the future you and Logan will be on your very first date!" I cringed when she shrieked. Sometimes her voice drives me crazy. Well, take that back. Her voice drives me crazy all the time. "Hey!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out the kitchen. I made my way to my room and opened my closet. I have two hours to get dressed and pick up Logan. It should take about half an hour to get to his house. Good thing I have speed.

"You should totally go with your white shirt that comes to the elbow with those two buttons, you know, the one that shows how built your chest is. Your grey vest and black jeans with it would look totally hot." I jumped when I heard Shay's voice. I turned around and saw her standing behind me observing my closet.

"What the hell?! I didn't even hear you walk in!"

"Have you forgotten? I'm known for having quiet movements."

"Yes, but it would be better if you had a quiet mouth." I laughed as she sneered at me. Carlos: 1 Shay: Zip. She rolled her eyes and pushed past me and into my closet.

"This isn't a game, Carlos. You go take a shower while I get your clothes laid out on your bed."

"Yes, Mother." I walked into my bathroom and closed and locked my door, just in case Shay gets any ideas. Then again, even a lock can't stop her. I took off my sweats and got my shower started. I got my body wash from my cabinet and hopped in the shower. I closed my eyes and let the water run over my chest.

I can't believe I found him. I've been searching all my life for someone like him, and I've been alive for a _very_ long time. He's worth the wait. I can see it when I looked into his eyes. I can see our future, our happiness, our long-lasting love. I sound crazy don't I? Well, I'm not. Believe me. I'm as normal as my kind comes. Then again, I don't think my kind can be called normal.

It's hard for us, my kind, to find our one and true love. Some, like me, have searched centuries and found them. Some already had theirs. Others just don't have one. I guess you could say that's something good about us. You could never have met your Jewel before, but once you can look them in the eyes, you know that's who you're supposed to be with, for the rest of their lives. Of course they have a choice to become immortal, but I wouldn't wish that upon Logan, whether he wants to or not. Immortality is just a tiny pro compared to many cons. He deserves better than being turned into something people have nightmares about…

"Okay, so what body wash are you using? Don't use that one in the green bottle. Logan hates that kind." I jumped out of my thoughts and looked pushed my shower curtain aside a little to see on the other side. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I turned off the water and snatched the towel I had lying on the toilet seat. I quickly wrapped it around my waist and got out the shower. Didn't I tell you she was crazy? Oh. I didn't? Well you don't need me to tell you! As you can obviously see she's lost her mind!

"Oh calm down, Carlos. It's not like I wanna see you naked."

"Then why the hell are you barging into my bathroom while I was taking a **shower**!"

"I just wanted to ask you what type of body wash you're using!" I can't deal with her anymore. I didn't even bother to walk past her and to the door. I teleported to my bedroom and quickly got dressed. The way I see it the earlier I leave, the more time I could spend with Logan. I was halfway down the stairs when Shay popped in front of me. She leaned forward and sniffed me. _Sniffed me_.

"Hm. I think Logan might really like this scent. I might get James a bottle of that." I have had enough. Instead of walking all the way down to my car, I teleported there. That seems like the _fastest _way to get away from her. I just hope she doesn't pop up in my car.

"I've never seen you teleport so much." I slammed my head against the top of my steering wheel. Why can't she just leave me alone?! "Because this is my best friend you're messing with. Look at me Carlos." I looked up and turned to her. "Logan has been through a lot. This recent break-up he's been going through has torn him up. I'm just trying to make sure this goes perfectly for him. You already know you guys are supposed to be with each other, but remember he's just a human. Take it slow with him."

"I know, Shay. I've been searching centuries for him. I'm not going to do anything that I know will push him away. I've been waiting too damn long for my Jewel to let him slip through my fingers." She smirked and patted me on my head gently.

"Good boy. Don't forget. Apartment 4C." Before I could come up with a comeback, she was out of my car, into hers, and on her way down the street. Damn. I forgot how fast she could move. I started my car and turned around to take the long way to Logan's house. I've got a lot of time to kill. I wonder what he's doing now. I haven't used my visioning in awhile. I stopped at a red light and sat back in my seat.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Logan; his eyes, his nose, his beautiful lips, his soft skin, his sexy bot- Whoa. Okay. I'm losing track of what I'm supposed to be doing. Um, okay, back to the nonsexual things. Once I thought back to his eyes, I could visualize him in his apartment. I watched him as he hurried around in his living room making sure everything was in place. He was shirtless. Mm. His silky porcelain skin-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The noise of a car horn snapped me out of it. The light must've turned green while I was visualizing. Oops. I drove off from the light and continued my way to Logan's house. It wasn't long before I pulled in front of his apartment building. I got out of my car and walked to the front door. It's too crowded to teleport to the front door or his apartment. People would be leaving their apartments and walking around the building. They might be a little freaked out at seeing me pop up at the entrance when they never saw me leave my car or walk up there.

As soon as I walked in, I spotted the door to the staircase. Since people these days are getting lazier and lazier, I could go speeding my way up the stairs without anyone noticing. It would be way faster than taking the elevator anyway. I opened the door to the staircase and looked behind me to make sure no one was there, before I closed the door and took off. I was standing at the fourth floor landing before I knew it. I guess you could say the speed is definitely a pro of my kind.

I made my way to Logan's door and knocked. I looked at my watch and saw I was about ten minutes early. Oh well. Ten more glorious minutes I get to spend with him. I'm not complaining. I heard some shuffling behind the door before it finally opened. And there he was. As beautiful as the first time I saw him. He wasn't done getting dressed. He was holding his socks and shoes in his hands. He had on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Simple, but enough to make my heart skip a beat, if it was still beating. When I focused on his face, his smile was bright and happy. He should always be happy. It adds beauty onto his natural beauty. That's a promise I'm going to make myself; always keep him happy no matter what.

"Hey! Wow, you look really great!" His voice is soft, but has a small touch of masculinity. I love it. I could hear him talk for hours on end and never get tired or annoyed.

"Thank you, but you look so much better than I do, even if you are barefoot. I'm not too early am I?" My smile widened as I saw a blush appear upon his cheeks.

"No! Not at all. I was just busy feeding Pickles."

"Pickles?"

"My dog! You can come in and relax. She's sitting by the couch. She doesn't bite. She's actually a lazy dog. Takes after her owner. Come in!" He showed me in and closed the door behind me. His apartment was spacious, more than enough room for one person. He led me to his living room and there I saw a small black and white Havanese puppy lying on the couch, watching TV. I remember the small puppy my brother used to have, Galeno. The last time I saw it was the day…

"Here she is. What'd I tell you? Lazy. Just make yourself at home and I'll be right back." He hurried out of the room and down the hallway. I took a seat on the couch by his dog. She took one look at me, sat up, moved over to me, sniffed me, and lied across my lap. Luckily, dog blood isn't very appetizing to me or else I'd be in some real trouble. She looked up at me as if she was expecting me to scratch her. I chuckled and shook my head while I scratched her back.

"Just like Galeno…" I mumbled to myself.

"Okay! I'm ready!" I turned and saw Logan walking into the living room. He had a light blue cardigan on along with his shoes. I smiled and carefully moved Pickles off of my lap and stood up from the couch. She barked a little, but when I moved out of her way so she could see the TV, she calmed down and relaxed on the couch. Wow. She really is a lazy dog.

He rubbed Pickles' head as he led us to the front door. I grabbed the doorknob before he could and opened the door for him. "After you." He blushed and scurried past me. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I walked up next to him and made sure to slow down to match his steps. I could almost feel his hand twitching to hold mine. I reached out and grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. You know that feeling you get when you're almost done with this really large complicated puzzle and you have one piece left and it fits in the empty space perfectly? That's how I feel right now. It's like he makes me feel complete. He replaces my dead heart. Something everyone else I've met has failed to do.

I didn't even know if it was possible, but he blushed even more. He's such a sweetheart. We walked over to the elevator. Luckily, when it came up it was empty, but I felt someone coming. I stepped forward and dragged Logan with me. Before I could click the button to close the doors, a guy slipped right in. I eyed him before hitting the button. He was tall, but on the thin side. He had dirty blonde hair that was sort of spiked up. His eyes were a golden color with strokes of green.

He's not human. He's definitely not human. He's my kind. And he looks familiar. The thought of my kind being near Logan, aside from me, James, and Shay, bothers me tremendously because when there's one, there are others.

I moved Logan to the other side of me, so he wasn't standing near whoever this guy was. Logan seemed nervous too. He removed his hand from mine and wrapped his arms around my waist, clinging to my side. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders to draw him closer, which seemed physically impossible. I could feel the stranger's attention on me. He wasn't looking, but he was focused on me and Logan.

As soon as the elevator opened up to the lobby, I took Logan's hand again and led him out. We were basically speed walking to my car. Once we finally got there, he took a deep breath.

"Gosh. I hate being around that guy. He just gives me the creeps. It's like whenever I run into him he has this weird expression when he's looking at me."

"You've ran into him before?"

"Yeah, but it seems like I've been running into him more and more. It's freaky, actually."

He's after Logan. For some reason, this monster wants something to do with him. Now that I think about it, he didn't have to take the elevator. He could have taken the stairs like I did. Or he could've simply teleported. Something isn't right at all.

"Logan, listen to me. Stay away from him. Something isn't right about him at all and the less you're around him, the better." His eyes widened a bit before nodding in agreement.

"Okay. Yeah. I will." I gave him a smile to take out a bit of the built up tension and he gave me one back. I sat back in my seat and snuck my right hand into his left as I pulled off from his building. Time for the first date with the love of my life.

**Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading.**

**XO – Shay**


End file.
